


Not Important

by Ktspree13



Series: Learning to Live [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Holding Hands, Introspection, Meet-Cute, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktspree13/pseuds/Ktspree13
Summary: Natasha finally meets Valkyrie, officially, at Tony's funeral.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)
Series: Learning to Live [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881643
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Not Important

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe there aren't more Nat/Val fics out there!!! :'( I had to add one of my own. Unbeta'd.

Natasha sat on the dock, looking out at the placid lake in front of her. Tony’s funeral had been...nice. She was a little surprised there wasn’t some tacky Stark surprise he’d created just for that moment, to shock them all when they least expected it. But maybe it was because it was too expected that it didn’t happen. She felt as unmoored as the bouquet of flowers Pepper had put into the water earlier, watching it as it continued to drift along the surface.

“Hey.”

Thor’s friend came and sat next to her. She was there because Thor had asked her to come and Thor had asked her to come because Natasha had asked him to. It was quite unlike her. But then, maybe Tony was right, all those years ago. _“Is anything about you real?”_

She looked over at the dark-skinned beauty beside her, keeping her expression as unreadable as possible. “Hey.” She didn’t know if she could take a rejection right now. Not with everything… Not with all she’d lost. It had been hard watching Clint throw himself over that cliff, and even harder seeing Laura and the kids here with all of them.

“Thor mentioned...something…” a small shake of her head “not important.” Her name was Val, or so she’d heard from Bruce. She wanted to know if it was short for something. Valerie, maybe? 

“No, important,” Natasha corrected her, letting her hand rest next to Val’s. “Just, given the current parameters, maybe not...as important.” She noted a smirk out of the corner of her eye. 

“Do you always need to make these kinds of clarifications?”

Natasha shrugged, staring out at the lake again. It was a beautiful day for honoring Tony.

“What’s your name? All I get from Thor is ‘Lady Widow,’ and that doesn’t sound like a name to me.” An arched brow, another quirk of her dark lips.

Natasha returned the smirk this time. Leave it to Thor to not mention her first name. “Black Widow was a codename.” Along with Natalie and Tatiana, Irina, Audrey, and countless others before that. Even Natasha wasn’t real. But she couldn’t go by Natalia ever again. “I don’t really have a name anymore. But Natasha or Nat is what I usually go by.” 

She caught a glimpse of a smile as Val looked up towards the sky. She didn’t know how the woman managed to look peaceful, but she wanted to know her secret. “What about you? I’ve heard Bruce call you Val.”

She laughed, but there was no real mirth to it, Natasha could pick that out with ease. Val wasn’t really her name, then. No potential Valerie sitting beside her. “Val, for Valkyrie. It’s what I am, but it’s not a name.”

There was silence for a while but it didn’t bother Natasha. She was used to the silence. It was easy to give people the space they needed to work up to what they wanted to say.

“I don’t really have a name anymore, either. I went by a number for so long, and my real name was taken in battle centuries ago.” Another long pause as they both stared out at the lake. “I’m as comfortable with Val as any,” she finally decided.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

Another smile curving on Val’s lips like she knew a secret Natasha was not privy to. Neither of them said anything, but she felt Val’s pinky finger subtly curl around her own. Nat felt a small smile growing on her face as butterflies fluttered in her stomach. 

She certainly didn’t hate it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me pretty much anywhere as ktspree13: https://linktr.ee/ktspree13


End file.
